Love and Weed
by Ms.WWF
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls stumble across the Rowdyruff Boys, smoking weed. Will the girls try it? Rated M for language, weed and sex scenes…


**Hey all. I'm back (for now, lol) I've lately been smoking a lot of weed and I decided to write a story about weed along with my favorite series of course. This contains marijuana use and if it offends you, then do not read it. Also there is sex in here so if you're under 18 and don't like sex, then you know what to do. I do not owe the Powerpuff Girls. Leave reviews. Love y'all :)**

The city of Townsville, where everything is running very smoothly. It was just another ordinary day at Townsville High. It was third period and Blossom had calculus, Bubbles had pottery and Buttercup had gym class.

Blossom listened to her teacher, and gazed out at the window. Although she was paying attention, she seemed very bored. They haven't had duty calls in over three weeks, when they pummeled Mojo Jojo, trying to take over Townsville again and imprisoned him. Although she was glad to be in class, did miss action. She hoped that she would get a call from the mayor and looked at her cell phone. Nothing. She felt like a zombie, bored out of their life, and saw the expressionless faces of her classmates. Blossom sighed, and turned her gaze back to her teacher as she took notes.

Bubbles was enjoying herself as she was seated in front of the spinner, creating her pot. Her hands were quite messy but nonetheless she was still focused.

"Alright, class," announced Mr. Brandon. "Make sure your feet aren't completely on the accelerator, or you'll have an accident."

Not listening, Bubbles had her foot pressed on the accelerator and her clay went spinning madly, splattering the rest of the students with moist clay.

"Hey," cried a girl.

"Watch it!"

Bubbles took her foot off of the accelerator and looked around. The walls and some students were covered with wet clay.

"Sorry," she said, before taking her apron off. She looked in the mirror and saw that she had clay on her clothes and some of her hair.

Dressed in a white high school jersey and matching short, Buttercup dribbles her basketball down the court. Her females basketball team decided to play against the boy's basketball team, these guys were smug enough to suggest that the girls should be their cheerleaders. She doesn't use her powers having chosen to run around by foot instead of flying. She had managed to score over five times throughout this game; the guys were having their asses handed to them. The bleachers were filled with school girls, some actually had gym class and others walked in from the hallway to watch whatever was going on. One of her team members passed her the ball and she barreled through the guys blocking her way, she finally jumps and slam dunks the ball hard. That was it, the girl's team won the game and Buttercup felt as though she was on cloud nine. Not only were the boys humiliated and now had to wear cheerleader outfits for the rest of the day. She gives them a charismatic smile and they practically melt from the sight of it. This was interesting; she never used to smile at anyone in school before, never really cared about whether anyone wanted to be around her or not and basically was feared by everyone for being the biggest bitch in school. Now her new attitude and mysterious appeal were getting her plenty of attention from both genders. Buttercup high fives her teammates.

"Nice job," she said. "Alright let's hit the showers."

Buttercup leads the group of girls to the locker room before taking showers. Bubbles came out of the bathroom, after cleaning herself and runs into Buttercup.

"Hey," she said, "How was class?"

"Ehh," Buttercup shrugs, "not bad. What happened to you?"

Bubbles gives a small smile, "Well I had a little accident,"

"Accident?" Buttercup raised her eyebrow.

"Well I splattered clay all over myself and students," she said.

Buttercup shook her head, "Man you are a klutz. Well I got to go so I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay," said Bubbles and the two girls headed opposite directions.

About fifteen miles from the school, three teenage boys were playing _Call of Duty_ on their X-box 360. Butch, Boomer and Brick were in the living room, smoking blunts in Mojo's Observatory. Food wrappers, magazines, cigarette butts, broken bottles, a whole lot of trashed objects littered the floor. Boomer and Brick were seated in front of the TV, playing intensely while Butch blew out a thick puff of smoke. He coughed violently and called to Brick. Brick's eyes were redder than normal and he took 3 hits of the blunt before passing it to Boomer. The game was over and the score was 5 to 3. Butch slouched on the chair before taking another hit.

"Man," said Brick, "We need some more weed!"

Butch went to his room since he was the one who grew the marijuana. He usually kept the blunt paper next to his plant but the box was missing. He came back to the living room and sat back on the couch.

"We're missing blunt wraps," he announced.

"Then take out your bong fool!" screamed Brick.

Butch glared at him, "Well, I would but somebody broke it two days ago remember?"

"Then go get some paper!"

Butch rolled his red-shot eyes. Suddenly Brick muttered, "Man, I'd like to go Alpha's this weekend." Alpha was a strip club in Townsville. They've been there a couple of times and each time, Butch and Brick had a blast but Boomer always seemed out of it.

"That's way too nice. 'Cept I do like the babes part…" commented Butch.

"You would," Brick said. "It's 'cause you're not getting any."

"Shut up," Butch sneered.

"It's true," Brick's lips curled unpleasantly. "But I guess we can't all be me, can we?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Boomer piped up. He glanced at his brothers, a look of apprehension plastered on his face. Brick looked up, narrowing his eyes.

"Who asked you, faggot?" he snapped. Boomer frowned.

"Who are you calling a faggot?" retorted Boomer.

"Uh…since when did you ever have a girlfriend or get laid?" asked Brick.

"None of your business," Boomer looked down. His eyes were red and they were welling up. Note, Boomer is not gay, he just didn't believe in sleeping around with other females unlike his brothers. Many girls were interested in Boomer, however Boomer didn't feel the same way in return for them. Because of this, he usually is teased about it by his other two brothers.

Brick sat up, his hair fluttering down his back. He reached over to the floor and picked up a fraying baseball out of a pile of trash. He then hurled it at Boomer, knocking him hard right on the head. The gun fell from his hands, and Butch burst into a fit of laughter.

"Son of a bitch!" Boomer cried. He rubbed his head furiously. He could feel a small egg already forming, but it felt a lot worse with Butch cackling up in the sofa.

"You talk when I tell you to, bitch," Brick said with a nasty smirk.

"Fuck you," Boomer groaned. His hand dropped down and he massaged the back of his neck.

"Hey, if you act like a bitch, I'll treat you as such," Brick leered.

"I'm not a bitch!" Boomer yelled over his arm.

"Then don't act like one!" Brick yelled back. Butch was now gasping for air.

"Besides," Brick continued, lying back down. "I wouldn't call Princess a girlfriend as much as a piece."

"EWWWW!" Butch roared, rolling over in his bed and hanging off the edge upside down. "Princess is so gross. Ughhh, that voice! She makes me wanna rip my ears off!"

Brick laughed. "Slap a gag on her, she's just fine."

Butch made a noise, then snickered to himself. Then he looked down and saw the tiny box of folding paper. He started rolling another joint.

"God, I hate those bitches. All they fucking do is get in my way. The monkey's right."

Butch grinned. "Gimme ten minutes with each of 'em, and they'll never get in the way again."

Brick immediately whomped his brother on the head, and Butch rolled into the air laughing.

"Now, that's gross," Brick said. "Don't you ever joke about that shit! Ever! We wouldn't touch the Puffs with a ten-foot-pole besides socking their faces in, so you will shut the fuck up!"

"Hey, a guy can dream, right?" Butch shrugged. His eyes sparkled, mystified. "They're like… the ultimate prize. Untouchable. Gettin' one of them is like… gettin' a goddess. You'd make history, man."

Brick's mouth hung, and one eyebrow twitched dangerously. He spoke slowly, "If you weren't so blown, I would kill you. You're talking out of your ass."

"Maaaaybe," Butch whirled around and landed softly on the floor. He placed the joint in his mouth and reached in his pocket for his lighter.

"That's it!" Brick leapt up into the air. He knocked the joint out of Butch's mouth and grabbed him by his hair. He lifted him up, ripping several chunks of hair out of his head. Butch yelped and clawed at Brick's hand. Brick turned to Boomer.

Little did they know, that the Powerpuffs would be coming to them.

It was now fourth period and it was the five minute period between classes.. Suddenly as Blossom was heading to her next glass, her phone rang. It was the mayor. She sighed in relieve.

"Hello mayor?" she said.

"Blossom," said the mayor, "hi, we have a problem here."

"What is it?"

"Someone is doing illegal activity off of Section 12. We believe it is in Mojo's Observatory."

As far as Blossom was concerned, Mojo was in jail and the Rowdyruffs were nowhere to be seen or heard. Nonetheless she decided it would be best to check it out.

"We'll be there," she said and hung up. She then called Bubbles and Buttercup and told them about the call. They excused themselves from class and headed out to Mojo's.

Butch and Boomer were the ones seated in front of the TV, now playing Mortal Kombat. The boys were high off of their asses, simply having a good time until they heard a loud bang coming from the door.

"What the f—" Boomer turned and saw Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom standing in the doorway. The stoned Rowdyruffs looked at the girls in disgust.

"Oh," groaned Brick, "What the _fuck_ do you guys want now?"

"We got a call from the mayor and we were told that there was illegal activity taking place here," said Blossom.

"Well," slurred Butch, "As far as I'm concerned, the only illegal activity that's going on here, is you guys showing up here uninvited."

"Shut up!" said Buttercup. Butch glared at her.

"Anyways," said Blossom. The room smelled like reefer, "what's that smell?"

The boys laughed, before Boomer offered them a joint, "Here you want to take a hit?"

"What's that?" asked Blossom curiously.

"What do you think it is, its weed," replied Boomer.

"No," glared Blossom. "We're gonna take you to jail."

"For what?" smirked Brick, "smoking weed. Lighten up a bit and take a hit."

"Weed is illegal Brick," said Blossom. She was not going to stand for it. Buttercup looked like she wanted to take a hit. She has smoked Kush with Mitch Mitchelson since they were thirteen at his house. Whenever they hung out, they'd be playing video games and smoke pot. Of course, when she smoked with him the first time, she had a hard time maintaining herself. Now that she had the tolerance, she smoked on a regular basis. She never told her sisters about this. However, other than smoking weed, there seemed to be no signs of crime in the observatory.

"I see you want to take a hit," said Boomer looking at Buttercup.

"Uh…" began Buttercup, crossing her arms "I don't smoke weed."

"As if," replied Butch as he lit another joint. He blew out smoke and coughed. He then sped up to Buttercup, with a joint in his hand, grinning like the Chesire cat.

"Come on Butterbutt," said Butch. His eyes trailed over to her breasts, "Just one hit"

"Get that shit away from me!" she yelled.

Blossom and Bubbles looked as if they were going to attack Butch, but before so, Boomer and Brick stood in front of them. They were blocking their path.

"Move!" yelled Bubbles.

"Brick!" Blossom was annoyed.

"Well," smiled Brick. Blossom and Brick were merely inches apart and Brick eyed the red headed beauty slyly. Blossom glared a thousand daggers at Brick and although he was stoned, she looked very sexy while angry.

"Listen," she said, "I'm not in the mood to be playing any games so get the fuck out of my way before I turn you into an ice statue."

Brick just smirked.

Buttercup chuckled on the inside. It was rare that Blossom swore. But seeing how pissed off she was, she didn't care. She turned her gaze to Butch before eyeing the joint.

"Look," said Blossom, "Unlike you guys, we're law abiding citizens. There's no way in hell, we'd ever smoke that disgusting shit you guys consider to be cool."

"How would you know if you've never tried it though," asked Brick, "I see right through you. You are so bored with being a goody two shoes and you want to try something new. Well weed will not only give you a buzz but it's rewarding as well."

"You don't know anything about my life," retorted Blossom. "I'm very happy with the way I live." As much as she hated to admit it, Brick was right. Buttercup was almost at her breaking point. Smelling the kush in the air, she wanted to take a hit right in front of her sisters but Blossom might rat her out. Since, when she was afraid of her older sister? She walked away from Butch and pulled Bubbles and Blossom aside,

"Give us a minute," she informed the boys. Butch shrugged and Boomer went back to the TV.

The girls were huddled whispering. Brick acted like he wasn't listening but was able to hear every word out of the girl's mouths.

"Listen," said Buttercup, "there's no sign of crime here."

"Well they're smoking weed!" cried Bubbles.

"And?" asked Buttercup annoyed. She heard a very loud cough and saw that Brick took a hit.

"Weed is illegal. They're breaking the law," said Blossom.

"Blossom, maybe you should listen to Brick and try this out," began Buttercup, "And besides, smoking weed can't kill can't it. And, doing something, well, criminal, might help us understand crime more."

To Buttercup's shock, Bubbles said, "Hey, I'm down if you guys do it too." Blossom thought hard. It was illegal, but she was always open to experiencing different levels of consciousness. Blossom, had read up on weed and despite her earlier objections, she read that in moderation, it actually wasn't that dangerous. Blossom sighed.

"Alright," she said, "We'll try this."

Buttercup smiled on the inside and Bubbles squealed.

"Yay," she said, "I'm going to try marijuana!"

"Alright," said Blossom. "We'll try it."

Brick, who had listened to the whole conversation, beckoned Butch to come over, who was smoking a blunt. He handed the blunt to Buttercup.

"Here ya go…I know this won't be your first time," said Butch slyly.

Buttercup glared at Butch for a second before taking the joint. She took a hit and then took another one causing her to cough violently. She gagged and hunched over, coughing for about a minute straight. Finally, she looked up at her sisters and the boys, and her head was spinning. "Whoa!" she said. "What kind of shit is this?"

"It's strawberry kush," replied Butch. "Good shit, huh?"

Buttercup took another toke, and then passed it to Blossom. Blossom, hesitated before she took a hit and began to cough, too. After about 3 hits, she passed it to Bubbles.

The girls and boys were seated around the room, already having smoked three blunts, they were now on their fourth taking many hits out of the blunt as much as possible. Blossom was seated next to Brick and she was having a hard time trying to contain herself. Her eyes were as red as her hair now, and she thought that she was having tunnel vision. Her sisters looked differently to her and having Brick seated next to her, she thought Brick was hot. Boomer and Bubbles were next to each other though Butch and Buttercup were seated across from each other. It was Bubbles's turn to take a hit, and so she took the blunt, took 3 hits, coughed and passed it to Brick. Her head was spinning. Her blue eyes had a back hint drop of red in them. She kept giggling and eyeing Boomer lustfully. Boomer, blushingly, returned the same interest in Bubbles and suggested an idea to make things interesting.

"So," said Boomer, "Is this your first time getting high?"

Bubbles nodded. Boomer chuckled.

"They say your first time is always the best," he winked at her.

"I suppose it is," laughed Bubbles.

Suddenly Buttercup got up and walked over to the stereo. "Hey Butch, you got any music?"

Butch nodded and walked up to her. He and Buttercup shuffled through the iPod until Buttercup came across a song she loved. It was "Bad" by Wale feat. Tiara Thomas.

"Oh," she said, "Play this one!"

"No problem," and Butch pushed play. Suddenly Buttercup seemed lost in the music. She was singing the lyrics not caring how loud she was. She was enjoying her high.

"_Is it bad that I never made love, no I never did it_

_But I sure know how to fuck_

_I'll be your bad girl, I'll prove it to you_

_I can't promise that I'll be good to you_

_Cause I have some issues, I won't commit_

_No, not having it_

_But at least I can admit that I'll be bad no to you (to you)_

_Yeah, I'll be good in bed but I'll be bad to you_

_Bad that I never made love, no I never did it_

_But I sure know how to fuck…"_

The song played and Butch was watching Buttercup but not before she walked up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Butch blushed at this, his face as red as his eyes.

"Butchy," teased Buttercup. "Wanna dance?"

He places his hands on her waist and she sways her hips from side to side. Butch's eyes were on her breasts and for some reason, he wanted to grab 'em. Boomer and Bubbles were having a side conversation and having a few laughs.

"You seem like a really nice girl Bubbles," said Boomer.

"Yea," replied Bubbles, "Too bad we're usually fighting."

"Well," said Boomer, "we aren't now, are we?"

"If I wasn't high right now," began Bubbles, "I'd hand your ass to you in a matter of seconds."

"Too bad," said Boomer, "Since I wouldn't be able to do this." He leaned in and kissed her. Bubbles was surprised at first but then she relaxed and ran her fingers through his hair as they were making out. Buttercup, Brick and Butch were making cat calls, but Boomer and Bubbles were high and lost in each other at the moment. Brick grinned at Butch, meaning that hopefully Boomer will finally break the ice and get laid.

Blossom was coughing after she took three hits from the blunt and she got up and handed Buttercup the blunt. She took a hit or two and placed the blunt on Butch's lips. He blew out smoke rings as held onto Buttercup.

"Why so tense Bloss?" asked Brick.

"Whatdaya mean?" asked Blossom.

"I mean, you just keep to yourself," said Brick, "I thought you would've loosened up but I guess not…"

Without a word, Blossom got up and settled onto Brick's lap. Their faces were mere inches from each other. Blossom no longer fought the urge to resist him and closed the gap between them. All they could hear were catcalls and Buttercup screaming "take off your clothes bitch!" Brick and Blossom paid no attention as they were tongue wrestling, and feeling Brick's hands all over her body. Boomer and Bubbles went back to kissing and soon Buttercup leaned in and placed her lips on Butch's. Boomer and Bubbles broke the kiss before Bubbles took four hits and the blunt was done. Everyone was stoned and horny. Suddenly the stereo played, "I got 5 on it" by Luniz. Sure enough, it was the perfect song for the perfect time.

Blossom broke the kiss but not before she took her shirt and bra off. Her nipples were pink and erect and were perfect. She was crossing all the lines she forbade herself to cross long ago, however, right now she didn't care. Brick took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. Blossom still had her panties on and she laid there, with her legs wide open on the couch next to Brick. Suddenly, Brick slid those panties off and kisses her vagina, darting his tongue out caressing her clit. Blossom bites her bottom lip and whimpers, Brick's tongue swirls around the walls of her vagina forcing her to cry out and arch her back. Pleasure shoots through her body as she holds onto his head with her hands, wrapping both legs around his head.

He sticks his tongue inside of her vaginal hole and gyrates it in and out of her fucking her with his tongue. Blossom cries out and arches her back, her hands fly up above her head grasping the wall and ceiling behind them. Her mouth hangs open and she tilts her head back as he hits her spot repeatedly "AH..AH..SO GOOD, NGH…AH". He was bringing her to a climax causing her to panic and try to move his head away. He growls and pumps his tongue in and out of her faster bringing her to new heights of pleasure she had never experienced before. This was way better than her fantasies, her orgasm rushes throughout her body like a tidal wave causing her to scream out. Brick doesn't wait for her to calm down and takes his tongue out of her; he then slowly slides his tongue up the expanse of her body as he lowers her to the ground to stand.

Blossom pants and reality is nonexistent to her at the moment, until Brick grabs the back of her head and pulls her in for another rough but passionate kiss. Afterwards Blossom registers just enough to lock eyes with Brick "w…what?" Without warning Brick penetrates her with his large cock, Blossom screams out, more of shock then any kind of pain.

Brick responded by picking her up and positioning her so the head of his cock was now pressed up against her pussy lips before he slowly lowered her down onto it. Blossom let out a moan as she felt Brick's massive member slide inside her. He starts to pump in and out of her, levels of adrenaline and pleasure shoot throughout the both of them.

"Ahh," moaned Blossom, "right there…yes!"

While Bubbles and Boomer looked at what Blossom and Brick were doing, Bubbles turned to Boomer with a smile on her face. She straddled his lap and begins kissing Boomer once more. He placed his lips on her mouth and poured all of the longing, hunger, and passion that he had into it.

Bubbles snaked her arms around his neck and plunged her hands into his hair, gripping and tugging on it. She then pulled back and moved her hands to the hem of her sweater.

She pulled the sweater off and tossed it across the room. She watched as Boomer's eyes made their journey from her eyes, pausing at her lips moving slowly down her neck, pausing at her collarbone, then landing on her bra-covered breasts.

Her cleavage was accented beautifully in the bra, and Boomer's eyes took in every inch.

"Wow," he breathed.

He then slowly brought his hand up and paused before touching… his eyes moving to seek her approval. He saw what he needed and began to touch her, feeling the soft, round mound in his large hand.

He then moved to the other breast and squeezed it gently.

He moved his face down between her breasts and gently kissed and then began licking with his tongue. Bubbles's chest was heaving due to her heavy breathing.

She then leaned back behind her and unclasped her bra, leaving it still loosely covering her breasts. She then lowered the straps slowly for Boomer until she was completely exposed.

"So beautiful," he said softly.

He reached his hand out and touched the warm flesh making her nipple pucker immediately from his touch. He leaned over and sucked her nipple into his mouth, then used his tongue and slowly made circles around the tip, all the while staring deep into her eyes.

He reached over and repeated the same for the other breast.

Bubbles then moved her hands to his shirt and began to unbutton it ever so slowly, her eyes taking in the cold, white marble flesh as bit by bit more flesh was exposed. She finally got to the last button and placed her warm hands on him starting at his waist and moved them slowly to his shoulders pushing his shirt off gently.

His chest was lean and rippled with muscles. He was indescribably beautiful. She let her hands explore in awe at the treasure that was at her fingertips.

All the while, Boomer's fingers were exploring the skin of her back and kissing her shoulders and collarbones, causing her to shiver from pleasure.

Bubbles moved her hands to her jeans and popped the button. Then she slowly slid the zipper down. She tucked her fingers under the waist band and slowly lowered them down her thighs, past the curve of her calves and slipped them off of her feet. She was just left in her panties.

Boomer's eyes took in the expanse of smooth skin that was before him. Her legs were muscled and curvaceous and cried out to him to be touched. He lifted his eyes again to her eyes and his hand slowly moved to her hip. His fingers explored the soft skin down to her knee.

He slowly lifted her knee up and rested it on his hip so that he could explore the backside of her thigh.

He leaned down to kiss her and pressed his chest against her warm breasts. The feeling that coursed through them was a sensual kaleidoscope of electrical tingles. Their hands were on each other, exploring in a more frantic way now, each feeling the need to get closer to the other one.

Bubbles paused for a moment breathing heavily, pushing Boomer back slightly in order to access the button on his jeans. She slowly pulled down his zipper and pushed his jeans down his thighs.

He, in a flash, kicked them off to the corner of the room. Now all that separated them was a pair of panties and boxers.

Bubbles's hands moved to Boomer's back pulling him closer to her. She kissed him and ran her fingers up and down his smooth, sexy skin. She then lowered her hands and squeezed his tight ass.

Boomer moved his hands to the side of her panties. Watching her eyes carefully, he slid them off.

Even though he did not need to breathe, he found himself suddenly gulping air at the sight of her. Deciding to be a gentleman, he asked, "Can I touch you?" he whispered.

Because Bubbles could not find her voice, she simply nodded.

His hand moved through her dark curls until he reached her moist lips. He gently ran his finger up and down the outside of her lips feeling how wet she already was. He then moved his index finger to the top and gently began making soft circles on her clit. Bubbles began to moan and mumble incoherently.

He then moved his finger down to swirl a bit at her entrance. He moved his finger nice and slow, swirling in her wet juices. Then he gently and slowly slipped one long, finger deep into her, feeling her heat. He moved it in and out slowly. Then he slipped in another finger and slowly and rhythmically began moving his fingers in and out of her body.

He then took his thumb and began making feathery passes against her clit. He curled his fingers and Bubbles's back arched on the bed and she screamed, "Oh my god, Boomer! Oh, fuck! Oh fuuuuuuuck. Yes, oh yes!"

He continued moving his fingers, feeling her hot flesh pulsing around him.

Bubbles lay for a moment trying to catch her breath and recover from the best orgasmic high in her existence. Once she got herself under control, she opened her eyes to see Boomer smiling smugly at her. Her face split into a huge grin.

Bubbles then moved her hands to the waist band of Boomer's boxers and slowly pulled them down.

_Holy shit! Oh. My. God. That is the biggest dick I have ever seen in my life! Wait… not that I've seen a lot of dicks. But damn, that thing is huge!_

He then pushed her back on the couch. Bubbles could feel Brick and Blossom's movements and she saw that they were still going at it. She spread her legs and Boomer positioned himself between them. Boomer then grabbed his hardness and swiped the tip up and down her slit getting it wet. He then slid inside of her, spreading her open.

He started plunging in and out of her as hard as he could. Plunging his hard, thick cock into her over and over again.

He pulled out and grabbed her roughly. He sat up on his knees, threw her legs up over his shoulders and entered her hard and rough. His pace was relentless. He pounded her pussy over and over again while his hands continued to explore her breasts and every inch of her body. He worshipped her hot flesh.

_Just like that. Fuck, yes!_

Then Boomer moved a hand down and started flicking her clit while jack hammering into her.

"Oh, Boomer! I'm cumming… again! Oh shit!"

Boomer felt a tingling sensation in his balls and suddenly cum was spurting out with each thrust into Bubbles's hot, wet pussy.

He kept thrusting and thrusting, cumming and cumming.

When the final last bit of cum was out, he fell over to the side unable to move in a euphoric high over his orgasm.

He had never felt anything like it in his life.

Butch was blushing furiously as he saw his brothers getting it on with the other two girls. Buttercup was so stoned she didn't give two shits about what she saw. She turned to Butch, who probably thought the same thing she thought.

"Well, if they're having their cake and eating it, why not us?"

Butch took a hit from a blunt and put it out. "Take your shirt off."

"But, Butch, I don't think…"

"Don't think," he said, cutting her off. He crashed his lips into hers, and she did what he told her to do. She stripped and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he held onto her. He placed her down on the floor and straddled her. His hands softly messaged her soft breasts.

She let out soft moans as her sucked on her left nipple and squeezing the other between his fingers. "Oh, god, you're so hot."

"You know, this isn't fair," she said as he arched her back running his hands down to her buttocks. He gently licked her beasts as she moaned and sighed at his touch.

"What's not fair?" he asked as he bit lightly on it her left nipple. It sent a gasp out of her. "I'm going all the work."

He then looked her in the eyes and saw how annoyed she looked. There was a sly grin on his face. "I'm lying here naked and you still have you clothes on," she snapped at him.

"I can fix that," he said pulled off his shirt. A lustful smile came to her face. "You like what you see." She didn't answer, just flipped him over on his back and ran her tongue up and down his chest. "Oh, baby, that's so good," he said and smacked her lightly on her ass. It sent a moan out of her and she went right for his pants. She unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. He stood up for a moment and kicked off his jeans and just stood here while she pulled down his boxer.

_Oh, god, he's so big_, she thought. She was on her knees at that point and took his cock in her hands. She took the tip into her mouth and licked it up and down.

"Oh, baby that's so good," he said, "but I have a better idea." She looked confused as he plopped down on the floor. He positioned her on top of him with her back to him. She resumed her work on his cock as he moved her hips and spreading her buttocks part just enough to lick her wet hot pussy. As he stuck his tongue inside her, she lost all control and cried out in pleasure.

She continued to moan and sigh with his cock inside her mouth as she felt it getting harder. "Oh, baby, that's good," he said as he grabbed hold of her breasts and pinched both of her nipples, but he soon forced her to lean back until she was in a reclining position on top of him. He hand went further down as he lightly bit her neck sending yet another moan out of her. "There, that's what I want."

His fingers entered the folds of her clit sending a shock of pleasure through her body. 'Butch what are… Ahhhh!" she cried out as he entered another finger and wiggled it around sending more moans out of her.

"Oh, baby, you're so hot…and wet," he whispered in her ear and rolled his tongue on her neck, then taking another bite.

"Butch, stop teasing me….Ahhhh…." she gasped again as his magic fingers continued to bring her pleasure."

"You want it?" he asked in a deep voice. She didn't say a word just let out a deep moan. "Sorry, I ain't gonna give to you unless you beg me."

"Butch, please, I…"

"Say it," he said as his fingers reached into her vagina.

"Yes," she yelled out. "Give it to me."

It was what he was waiting to hear. He changed positions on the floor with her lying on her back and lifted her legs in the air throwing them over his shoulders and barely grazing her mound. He was teasing her, laughing the entire time. She was starting to get annoyed by his antics.

"Butch, what are you…?"

"Tell me you want it," he said. "Tell me you want to fuck your brains out."

"But I said…" she started to say, but he cut her off.

"Say it," he shouted at her while holding her arms down.

"Yes!" she shouted.

"Yes, what?"

"I want you to fuck me!" she shouted at him as she tried to release herself from his grasp. He released one of her arms and positioned his cock inside her, going in slow at first, then pumping harder. Her breathing became erratic as he started to go faster and her moans became louder. She put her arms around his neck and held on tight as he pounded into her.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she arched her back and as gave her another long hard thrust. She screamed again which brought a grin to his face. His hands glided across her sweat ridden face as her arms went limp and fell to her sides.

"You gonna cum for me?" he whispered in her ear as he thrust at her again.

"Yes!" she screamed out as she thrust back at him and bringing as animalistic grunt out of him. This time she wore a grin as she felt herself cum, but he wasn't done. He continued with his rhythm, as a high pitched scream came out of her making him reach his height and he dumped his load right inside of her. He pulled out of her and crashed down on the bed next to her.

Her head was turned away and he took his hand and forced her to turn her head to look at him. He peppered her face with kisses as she moaned softly. She could barely move as he moved her towards him and wrapped his arms around her.

Her body and his were all sweaty, but she didn't care. She felt the need to have his body close to hers. He kissed her forward and caressed her sweaty back. "Maybe," he said, as he caressed her breast. "I waited a long time to have, and I couldn't wait any longer. You sorry I came?"

"No," she said with a slight laugh. "You can do that anytime you like."

"I'll hold you to that," he said, kissing her down her arms.

"And what is I refused?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't," he said. He turned over until he was on top of her. "You're mine, and you always have been." He kissed her hard on the mouth making her moan again.

"And I take what's mine."

"Then take it again," she said, kissing him this time. "I want you, Butch. I ever wanted anyone like I want you."

He smiled. By this time the girls and boys were done fucking each other and got dressed. They spent the rest of the day, cuddling with each other and made plans to have a date like that again.

"Wow," said Blossom, "I didn't think I'd enjoy myself."

"See," said Bubbles, "Wasn't Brick right?"

"Yea, yea," said Blossom, "But what would the professor think?"

"Don't worry about it," said Buttercup. "Just don't tell him."

So from that day, the girls and boys hung out, and smoked whenever they could.

**Fin.**


End file.
